Day Five/Transcript
Session Start (Wackd:#tvtropesdoctorwho): Fri Mar 21 11:37:59 2014 -0400 14:17 <@Wackd> Hi TParadox! 14:17 Allo. 14:18 <@Wackd> Mukora still hasn't gotten back to me. Slightly worrying. 14:18 <@Wackd> As far as I'm aware though everyone else but unnoun should be showing up. 14:22 Howdy. 14:22 <@Wackd> Speak of the devil! 14:23 Hray 14:23 Just a warning: I am currently dead from lecture fatigue. So if that affects me, I apologize. 14:24 <@Wackd> 'S okay. 14:26 It's fine. Ellie is currently dead from Cyberization. :P 14:26 <@Wackd> She's not dead. 14:26 <@Wackd> Were she to die unnoun would kill me for realsies. 14:27 <@Wackd> Alright, all we need now is Bocaj. 14:27 ... Now I have to wonder how on Earth my grandma's Mac mouse tracking got worse. 14:28 <@Wackd> It's still recovering from the cat incident. 14:29 Cat? 14:29 Oh. 14:29 Bad Wack'd. 14:29 *newspaper thwap* 14:29 <@Wackd> :P 14:30 So yeah - using browser IRC for this. 14:30 Really can't wait to get my laptop back in about a week. 14:33 The gang's all here! 14:33 <@Wackd> Awesome. Let's get this ball rolling. 14:34 So Ellie just sat down. 14:35 In the Cyber-Chair. 14:37 <@Wackd> Aan electric hum came off of Ellie's chair. No physical restraints manifested themselves. Her eyes widened, her jaw locked, her hands clenched. If any part of her is capable of becoming tense, it's done so, and with that accomplished Ellie stopped moving entirely. "Do you understand?" asked the Cybersupervisor. "By the time she is ready for physical augmentation, she will be incapable of registering pain. The process is completely harmless." 14:37 ("The process is comple") 14:37 <@Wackd> "The process is completely harmless." 14:38 "She doesn't look completely unharmed!" 14:39 "She looked confident." 14:40 "Might I ask something, Mr. Boss-bot?" 14:40 <@Wackd> "You may." 14:40 "Have the Cybermen ever converted a Dalek?" 14:42 <@Wackd> "Yes, we have," it said with what might register as confidence if you were completely oblivious to how Cybermen worked. 14:43 "Odd, considering how you're usually at each other's throats, from what I understand." 14:45 <@Wackd> "We compete for resources, when we must. And we are...unsatisfied with their attitude towards other races. But we would not describe ourselves as adversaries. We have no need of conflict." 14:45 "I think they'd disagree." 14:46 "Did I just agree with the Daleks?" 14:47 "Hmm... In any case, I hope she knows what she's doing..." Janeth looked at the restrained Ellie for a moment before turning his eyes back to the Cybersupervisor. 14:47 <@Wackd> "Well, naturally. Daleks consider all other races their adversaries." 14:48 <@Wackd> "Might I ask what spurred this line of inquiry?" 14:48 "Curiosity. What other reason would matter?" 14:50 <@Wackd> "Well, if you have further inquiries, know that they will all be satisfied when you join us, and in a manner more efficient than verbalizing." It glanced at the second chair, still empty. "It would also be a more efficient use of time and resources if one of you might use the second converter." 14:52 "I hope you understand when I tell you that we would prefer to see the results before going any further." 14:53 Brom eyes the chair warily. 14:53 This whole time Zinnia has been staring aghast at the terrible stillness of Ellie, only barely aware of the conversation taking place. This last bit, however, registered. 14:53 "None of us are getting in that chair!" 14:54 <@Wackd> "A fair request, but understand it will be some hours before you get to see the final result." 14:55 <@Wackd> "Three hours for the mental conditioning, assuming she does not struggle, and a further two for physical augmentation. During which time you will be in here, asking questions to which the answers are perfectly accessible." 14:55 <@Wackd> It turns to Zinnia. "You will, by choice or by force. It matters not." 14:55 "It's not really like time is an issue for us now, is it? Might as well kill some." 14:56 Hal shifted uncomfortably, which triggered a refresh of eir scan of the room. "... or we could just use that keypad and leave right now." 14:56 <@Wackd> The keypad has a singular button on it. 14:56 "You forget the whole rest of this place is full of Cybermen." 14:57 "We've got your rifle and a sonic screwdriver." 14:57 Brom goes over to the keypad and presses the button without question. 14:57 <@Wackd> The door opens. The hallway appears empty. 14:58 <@Wackd> The Cybersupervisor rises from its chair and aims its wrist cannon. "You will close the door. Now. And you will not attempt to leave." 14:58 "It wasn't even locked?" 14:58 "Oh sure, two against a whole army practically running the front gates. Seems COMPLETELY logical." 14:58 "What alternatives do we have?" 14:58 Zinnia points the sonic at the Cybersupervisor and whirrs menacingly 14:59 "Wait, no! We don't know what will happen!" 14:59 <@Wackd> The Cybersupervisor slumps backwards in its chair, motionless. 14:59 Or with attempted menace. Its hard to convey menace with whirring. Its really all in the context. 15:00 "Aaaaaaand great. The rest of them have probably all been alerted now, we're down one person, and now we have no more answers." 15:01 "Did we win?" Brom glares at the Cybersupervisor. 15:01 "I don't feel like waiting around for answers when one of us is being conditioned! Lets barge around like clumsy yaks, find the Doctor and get out of here!" 15:01 "Didn't he say units were disconnected from the hivemind in times like this?" 15:01 Zinnia opens the restrains on the chair. "Brom, can you carry Ellie?" 15:01 "They might not know. Yet. They'll guess eventually." 15:02 <@Wackd> There are no restraints. Somewhere, a narrator's brow furrows, and he doesn't know why. 15:02 (Oops) 15:03 (Incidentally would this tie into why unnoun isn't here?) 15:03 <@Wackd> (It's convienient, yeah.) 15:04 (unnoun not being here is why she's disabled) 15:04 "I could carry six Ellies." Brom flexes. Or tries to. 15:06 Janeth fiddles with his rifle in the meantime. 15:06 "So we've got no Doctor, no TARDIS, no Ellie, and we just escaped from an unlocked room. Now what?? 15:06 *" 15:06 "Don't know what we're going to do now, but it's gonna be messy... Ah, there it is." 15:07 (" instead of the second ?) 15:08 "We've already worn out our welcome. Lets check out the forbidden area. If the Doctor is here, she'll be there" 15:09 "We'd better start running, then. I'll take front." 15:09 Janeth looks out the hallway to make sure it's empty, then starts moving fast to the right. 15:10 Brom picks Ellie up out of the chair and place her on xyr back, following behind Janeth. 15:11 Zinnia follows as well. 15:12 Janeth adjusts his eyes to x-ray mode and glances through the doors as the party passes by, slowing as they approach. 15:12 "No guarantees." 15:17 <@Wackd> They've seen the rooms to the right. They're charging stations, the lot of them. 15:18 He stops at the corner, motioning for everyone else to do the same, and slowly peeks around. 15:18 <@Wackd> There's a long stretch of hallway with two right turns. One of them leads to the TARDIS. The other... 15:19 <@Wackd> ...correction, to where the TARDIS used to be. 15:19 "Coast seems clear. Where to?" He turns to head down the hall. 15:23 Looking at the map, Zinnia directed Janeth to the redacted section 15:25 He follows the directions, reaches the second hallway, and cautiously looks around the bend. 15:27 <@Wackd> There's one door at the end of the corridor. Nothing else on either side. 15:27 (Still got x-ray mode on. Anything?) 15:27 <@Wackd> Besides an intersection. 15:28 <@Wackd> The x-ray, as Ellie previously alluded to, is cluttered, but there's a lot of motion going on behind the door. 15:28 "I don't know what I'm looking at, but I think something's happening." 15:29 Janeth slowly creeps up to the intersection, motioning for Zinnia to take the right side as he takes the left. 15:30 Although nervous, she does so 15:30 <@Wackd> The door, as usual, is keypad-activated. 15:31 Brom walks straight up to the door and waits. 15:31 Janeth looks down the left side. "See anything on your end?" 15:31 Hal gets on the right side behind Zinnia. 15:31 <@Wackd> She wouldn't. The hallway's empty. 15:31 "Brom, I think you should get behind Janeth." 15:31 "Nothing" 15:32 Brom does so. 15:32 "Hmm... Vision's giving me nothing... except behind that door there." 15:33 He moves up to the left side of the door. "We don't want to draw their attention on all of us... but that thing you've got is the only thing that can open the doors."" 15:34 He tries seeing through the wall, hoping to get a better idea of what's going on closer up. 15:35 "What I wouldn't give for a squareness gun..." Zinnia moved up to the door. "Everybody be ready, I'm going to try to open it" 15:35 <@Wackd> There are figures working at what appear to be computer terminals. 15:35 "Actually, I've got an idea." 15:36 "I can stay here and draw their attention. The moment you open the door, bolt down your side and find another way in." 15:37 "Are you sure it'll be okay?" 15:37 "I've been in a war with Cybermen for years. I can manage." 15:38 He switches his rifle to bolt setting and readies it. 15:38 "Alright. Ready?" 15:39 "Born and raised." 15:39 Zinnia whirs the door and tenses to bolt 15:40 <@Wackd> Just inside the door is a balcony three feet up. There's two above and one below, and then the floor. ... 15:40 <@Wackd> The room is crawling with Cybermen inferfacing computer consoles in the walls and railings, and if you look up there are a number of massive lasers in the ceiling being repaired by dozens of Cybermats and a few hundred Cybermites. ... 15:40 <@Wackd> Below--beyond the one more balcony, on the ground floor, sits the TARDIS, shrouded by numerous force fields generated by protruding devices around it. ... 15:41 <@Wackd> There were even more Cybermen on the ground floor, hard at work doing things. ... 15:41 <@Wackd> Beyond the hum of equiptment, the room is silent, and the Cybermen move in perfect harmony with one another, handing off tools and relocating themselves with ease. It's the most organized group of two thousand you're likely to see. 15:41 Looking inside, Janeth can only whisper in awe. 15:41 "What the hell..." 15:42 <@Wackd> The one nearest the door turns and looks at you. 15:42 <@Wackd> They ALL turn and look at you. 15:42 "Oh no." Brom pales. 15:42 Janeth fires a couple shots at the ceiling and quickly resumes cover. 15:42 Zinnia bolts around the side and runs down the hallway 15:43 <@Wackd> Most of them resume going about their business. A few leave their posts and pursue you. 15:43 <@Wackd> (Which way does Zinnia run?) 15:43 (Zinnia ran down the right side, meaning that on the map it would be the left.) 15:44 She runs about looking for another way in, suddenly very unconfidant in this plan. 15:44 Quickly, Janeth starts moving down his side of the hall. "Come on!" 15:45 Brom follows behind Janeth, trying xyr best to keep the unconcious Ellie from falling off xyr back. 15:46 Resuming normal vision, he approaches the corner. 15:46 "Gonna need you to look behind me. Let me know if they're coming." 15:46 He quickly looks around the corner. 15:47 <@Wackd> The Cybermen pursue Janeth and Brom from behind, pointing their arm mounted lasers but not yet firing, instead imploring you to come peacefully. One more is standing guard at the third door around the corner. 15:47 <@Wackd> They do not appear to have noticed Zinnia and Hal, however. 15:48 (So the ones coming out of the door didn't notice Zinnia and Hal or Zinnia and Hal found a door and it is guarded by a cyberman that has not noticed them?) 15:49 <@Wackd> (Yes to all.) 15:49 (So... there are two "third doors" with Cybermen guarding them? 15:49 ) 15:50 <@Wackd> (Yes, one around Zinnia's corner and one around yours.) 15:50 <@Wackd> (Well, hallways, actually.) 15:51 Janeth quickly moves around the corner and fires a couple bolts aimed at the Cyberman he spots. 15:52 <@Wackd> The Cyberman goes down with a hole burned through it's chest. The three Cybermen pursuing you charge their weapons and instruct you to stand down. 15:53 <@Wackd> "Lower your weapon or we will be forced to fire upon you. Please come peacefully." 15:53 Zinnia whirs the cyberman guarding the door, hoping the sonic keeps working as well as it has 15:53 <@Wackd> It does. It slumps. 15:54 Switching the setting on his rifle, he aims from behind the corner. 15:54 "I 15:54 "I'd rather you eat current!" 15:54 He fires an electric stream towards the trio. 15:54 Brom dives behind the nearest corner as quickly as he can. 15:55 <@Wackd> "Very well." One of them fires straight through the wall. There's a bit of a ding on the back of Janeth's helmet. One of them takes a bolt to the knee, pulls itself to an out-of-the-way spot and deactivates itself. 15:55 "Lets hope nobody noticed that," Zinnia said as she went to open the door. 15:56 "Okay, stream's no good this far..." 15:56 He switches back to bolt setting and resumes firing at the remaining Cybermen. "Anything on your end, Brom?" 15:57 <@Wackd> The situation from that door is literally exactly the same as it was before. In fact, Zinnia and Hal can see the other door they opened if they look to their lefts. 15:57 Brom places Ellie down on the ground as quickly as xe can and cracks xyr knuckles. "I could hit them." 15:58 <@Wackd> There's nothing coming from Brom's direction. 15:58 "They could hit you before you hit them, Brom. We need to keep moving." 15:59 <@Wackd> A Cyberman turns and notices Zinnia and Hal. Three Cybermen come at them, gun-arms aimed. "Please leave this area immediately." 16:00 Brom nods and picks Ellie back up. "Which way?" 16:00 He stops firing at the Cybermen and starts moving down his hallway. 16:00 "This way!" 16:00 <@Wackd> (Do they go forward or turn right?) 16:01 (Lemme get to that.) 16:01 <@Wackd> (K.) 16:01 "Sorry, I think we made a wrong turn looking for the bathrooms!" Zinnia whispers to Hal "Got any ideas?" 16:01 Noticing the door on the right similar to the one Zinnia opened, Janeth quickly switches to stream and zaps the keypad. 16:02 <@Wackd> A mess of wiring behind it is exposed. The door utterly fails to open. In fact, you'd swear it looks a little tighter now. 16:02 "Well, so much for shorting. Keep moving!" 16:03 Setting his eyes back to x-ray mode, Janeth quickly looks at the doors as he and Brom pass them. 16:03 <@Wackd> Cyber charging stations to his left and right, and then an intersection. 16:05 "Oh no..." 16:06 He peeks his head out to look down the left and right of the intersection. "Zinnia!" 16:06 She looks over at him 16:06 <@Wackd> (What? How?) 16:07 (Zinnia is still at the door on the other side. Hasn't run yet.) 16:07 <@Wackd> (Yeah, but you're down another corridor.) 16:09 (According to the map Janeth and Brom are at the lower-right intersection from the center. Zinnia is above the lower-left.) 16:09 <@Wackd> http://s1.postimg.org/ave4fexoe/map_5.jpg 16:09 (Would it be not reasonable for Zinnia to hear a yell?) 16:09 <@Wackd> (I was getting to that.) 16:10 <@Wackd> Sounds echo well in the Station, and Zinnia would be able to here him somewhat faintly. Of course, this would alert the two Cybermen that had been pursuing him before to locate him, and from his right a few other Cybermen emerged, all with guns drawn. 16:16 <@Wackd> (Welp that was interesting. -_-) 16:16 (Oh no, Wack'd is part of the Cybermind.) 16:17 <@Wackd> (Someone send me what I missed.) 16:17 (What did you get?) 16:17 <@Wackd> (Last post I saw was mine.) 16:17 (16:12 Janeth promptly switched his rifle back to bolts and fired upon the new group as they came out. 16:13 (This is a little bit yakety saxs come to think of it) 16:13 (Perfect for Doctor Who.) 16:14 (Does that mean we can do Scooby Doo Doors?) 16:14 (I only wish.)) 16:19 <@Wackd> (That all?) 16:19 (Eeyup.) 16:19 <@Wackd> (K then.) 16:20 <@Wackd> Of the five new ones, three go down, though only one fatally. The two remaining consider for a moment. "We have reassessed the situation. It may be prudent to allow you access." The same speech is given to Zinnia and Hal, who are let inside. The weapons drop. 16:21 "Uh." 16:21 "Okay" 16:21 "... What." 16:22 <@Wackd> "Are you expressing that you did not understand our words, or do not understand the intent of them?" 16:22 Brom just stares dumbly. 16:23 "Why should we believe you when we were told you learned how to lie?" He keeps his rifle aimed. 16:24 <@Wackd> "Because your other option is attempting to shoot hundreds upon thousands of us, and praying we do not shoot you first." 16:26 "... One second." 16:26 Motioning for Brom to come along, Janeth speedily walks down the hall, turning to keep focused on the Cybermen as he passes them. 16:27 <@Wackd> (Forward, left or right?) 16:27 (Forward, to try and go to where he last saw Zinnia.) 16:28 Brom follows. 16:28 (... Oh wait. You mean as in the map?) 16:28 <@Wackd> (Yeah.) 16:28 "So, you seem to be in a hospitable mood again. What's our ship doing down there? What are you doing to her?" 16:28 (It would be going the left route on the map.) 16:29 <@Wackd> "We are attempting to open it. You are associates of the Doctor. We request your assistance." 16:29 "Zinnia, can you hear me?" Janeth says as he nears the corner. 16:29 "Why are you trying to get into it?" 16:30 <@Wackd> "That information is confidential." 16:30 <@Wackd> Zinnia would be able to hear him. 16:31 Zinnia turns and looks. "Janeth?" 16:31 "The inside of the TARDIS is confidential." 16:31 He comes out from around the corner. "They stopped being hostile after I took down a few of them... For now, anyway." 16:32 <@Wackd> The Cybermen lead Janeth and Brom to the door and inside. Zinnia and Hal would be to their left. 16:33 <@Wackd> "Open the TARDIS or we will resume hostilities." Every single Cybermen within sight stops their work and turns their gun to at least one companion. 16:37 "I'm a bit overwhelmed personally," Zinnia confides to the others 16:37 "Why would we even be able to open it?" 16:38 "The Doctor's the only one who could open her if she didn't want to be opened." 16:38 <@Wackd> "We made sure that when the Doctor was transported certain key items would remain behind, including the necessary key." 16:39 <@Wackd> "Do none of you have it on your person?" 16:39 "I knew you had her!" 16:39 <@Wackd> "We did. Now we do not. She was in surplus to requirements." 16:39 "All this lying is really... Its just sort of damaging any relationship of trust we may have built" 16:39 "Wait, what?!" 16:40 "The TARDIS is a tricky thing. The key won't open the door if she's scared. But she'll open for the Doctor key or no key." 16:40 <@Wackd> The communicating Cyberman turned sharply to Hal. "This machine is sentient?" 16:41 "Seems that way." 16:42 "Less than sentient and more than sentient at the same time. Mostly outside four-space. But definitely alive." 16:43 <@Wackd> "And it is essential, then, that we create a comforting environment for it? And then it will open?" 16:43 "How do you make a spaceship comfortable in the first place?" 16:45 "I think her idea of a comforting environment includes 'no Cybermen breaking in'." 16:45 <@Wackd> "Then we must convince it somehow that we have left it be." 16:51 "I could make that easy, but I don't think you'd prefer what I had in mind." 16:52 <@Wackd> "We are open to suggestion, but suspect you intend to insite violence. We remind you that attempting to do so would end...poorly." 16:54 "It was only a suggestion... Granted, a guaranteed-to-work suggestion..." 16:55 <@Wackd> It paused. "Would it open if you were in sufficient peril? Out of concern for its associates?" 16:56 "I wouldn't know, though my gut says no." 16:57 "Maybe if the Doctor was close by and imperiled. Not sure how much it cares about us. What happened to her?" 16:57 <@Wackd> It paused again, and for much longer. "She is...no longer relevant." 16:59 "In context of the TARDIS she probably is though" 16:59 "... You make it sound as though something took her away from you." 16:59 Or she escaped. 16:59 "" 17:00 "But if she escaped, then why would the ship still be here?" 17:00 <@Wackd> "If we inform you of the Doctor's fate, you will help us open the TARDIS." It was not a question. 17:05 (Not sure where to go from here.) 17:06 (Either we agree or disagree.) 17:07 (If we agree, then we get answers, but we're forced into a trap of no escape save divine intervention.) 17:08 (If we disagree, we're likely gonna be killed off.) 17:08 <@Wackd> (Pretty much the only way I'd kill you if you just kinda stood around and let yourself get shot.) 17:09 "All we can do is try. Maybe if each of us stroked a side to calm her down? But we'll only open the door when you tell us what happened to the Doctor." 17:11 <@Wackd> "Very well. She, or rather her body, is currently either orbiting or within the black hole X14-423, some fifteen thousand lightyears from here. We teleported her their directly from her previous location. Now, you will assist us in opening the TARDIS." 17:12 "How do we know you're not using your powerful deceit on us?" 17:13 <@Wackd> "Deceit would serve no purpose." 17:14 "Neither would getting rid of the Doctor, it seems." 17:14 <@Wackd> "We are aware of this now. We were not at the time. We assumed we could penetrate its defenses, and should that fail you would have the key on your person." 17:16 Hi guys! 17:16 <@Wackd> (For the record, guys, I've got another half an hour.) 17:16 (Just in time, lol) 17:16 "Well, let's go try. Everyone to the TARDIS. Drop your forcefields." 17:17 <@Wackd> (Oh! Hi unnoun!) 17:17 (Oh. Right. What's happened?) 17:17 <@Wackd> Ellie would awake to find herself slung over Brom's shoulders, conscious and with no immediate evidence of Cyberization. 17:17 (Didn't someone have to leave at 5:30?) 17:17 That'd be me. 17:17 <@Wackd> (Thirteen, then.) 17:18 "...'s going on?" Ellie slurred dazedly. 17:18 "Oh good, you're awake. We're going to die." 17:18 "Brom, if you could?" 17:18 "Been there, done that." 17:18 <@Wackd> (Quick rundown: Cybermen have the phone box, jettisoned the Doctor into a black hole at the beginning of the campaign, are attempting to penetrate the TARDIS and are hoping the companions can be of some assistance.) 17:19 "We found the TARDIS. We're going to try opening it, but I think it's going to take all of us because she's scared." 17:19 "Oh." Brom places Ellie on the ground. 17:19 (Do I know those things?) 17:19 (No.) 17:19 "Um, good TARDIS. Easy there girl." 17:20 <@Wackd> The TARDIS is two floors down. A couple of Cybermen lead you to the stairs. 17:20 (Hah, oops) 17:21 "It's not like the old cow likes me anyway." 17:21 <@Wackd> One by one, the forcefields around it are disabled, and the lasers above it are deactivated. There is some scaring on the inside edges of the doors. 17:21 <@Wackd> The surrounding Cybermen watch intently as you approach. 17:22 Hal goes down behind all the other companions. 17:22 "Um, good TARDIS. Easy there girl." Zinnia strokes the walls gently. 17:22 <@Wackd> (For the record, unnoun, you were in that chair for like five minutes of a five-hour process. I'm just gonna say you're mentally unscathed.) 17:23 "No good, that's more like calming a pet than a time capsule. I've never really done this before." 17:23 Brom walks up and knocks on the TARDIS doors. 17:23 <@Wackd> The TARDIS's right door creaks open slightly. A couple of Cybermen approach, and it closes again. 17:23 "I don't think I've calmed one before. Mostly I just make them mad at me." 17:24 Janeth sighs. "Y'know, I always thought I'd die in a fight with Cybermen... Not being forced by them to calm down a ship." 17:24 <@Wackd> (That was for Zinnia. And THIS is for Brom.) 17:24 (Wait, Brom set me down on the floor. I don't think I'd feel like walking right now.) 17:25 (Am I assuming that I'm just being sort of dragged?) 17:25 (I'd assume that Ellie was using a railing for support.) 17:25 "Could you guys back off a bit, until the door's fully opened? She's pretty sensitive. Maybe if it looked like we were getting ready to leave?" 17:26 "I could have sworn there was still one in there from the time you all killed the dinosaurs. Why can't it let itself out?" 17:26 <@Wackd> Suddenly, both doors fly open. A broken down old Cyberman soars over Brom's head, looking to be in the worst shape of its life as beyond being flung through the air at high speeds it is also, evidently, on fire. It lets out a deep mechanical screech as it lands with a thud on the ground in front of the Cybermen. They stand back, and have as much of a reaction as they're capable of. 17:27 "Right, I won that bet." 17:27 "... What in the fffff..." 17:27 "Okay, everyone in!" Hal shoves all the companions inside. 17:27 Ellie collapses at the threshold. 17:28 "Whoa!" 17:28 Brom stares back dumbfounded as he's pushed inside. 17:28 Janeth promptly trips over Ellie as he's pushed in, falling onto his back. 17:28 <@Wackd> The doors close behind them and the TARDIS begins to teleport out as the Cybermen, having absolutely no precedent for what just happened, are reduced to firing listlessly at the rapidly vanishing ship. 17:29 "I've never been so glad to be on the bottom of a pile" 17:29 "You're so soft. Wow." 17:29 "Are we going somewhere specific? Like black hole X14-423? Just a thought, ma'am." 17:30 "Uuuugh... what... hap-...-pened?" Janeth struggles to get up and is stunned mid-sentence by the inside of the TARDIS. 17:30 His jaw drops. 17:30 <@Wackd> The control room is a charred and smokey mess, as are at least one of the nearby corridors. The TARDIS is, however, taking measures to protect the companions and Janeth from the extreme heat. 17:30 "It's smaller on the outside." 17:30 "Yeah, what did happen?" 17:30 "... Big..." He points to the console in the center. 17:31 "... Small..." He points with his thumb back at the entrance. 17:31 "Huh." 17:32 Ellie spots Horsey, who is the only undamaged thing in the room. "Hey there Horsey." 17:32 He blinks a few times, then looks around. 17:32 "Alright, what the hell happened?" 17:33 (Well, now that we've escaped, I need to be off.) 17:33 <@Wackd> (Guys, I'm gonna have to go in like five minutes.) 17:33 Ellie collapses again, seemingly aiming for Zinnia, who is fluffy and nice. 17:33 (Yesh. End of session now.) 17:33 <@Wackd> (Guess we'll pick things up here next Saturday.) 17:33 Or tomorrow? 17:33 (I think this is probably the best place to stop. Like, if this was an actual episode, this is basically where it would end.) 17:33 What about a minisode? 17:34 <@Wackd> (Well, we'll be short Mukora and TParadox, but I don't see why they can't be in their rooms doing other stuff while Ellie and Brom show Janeth around the TARDIS.) 17:34 (oh right, parentheses) 17:34 (And in the next episode, we'd learn that Salamander got sucked out into the Time Vortex) 17:34 <@Wackd> (Wait, I blotched that.) 17:34 (Wait, weren't we going to do a thing with me?) 17:34 <@Wackd> (Ellie and Zinnia.) 17:34 <@Wackd> (We were if you were Cyberized. You weren't.) 17:34 (Nah, I'm totally free tomorrow. I think it was Bocaj that would be missing.) 17:34 <@Wackd> (Right. Ellie and Brom.) 17:35 (I am totally missing tomorrow.) 17:35 <@Wackd> (Tomorrow at 3. Seems like a fun idea.) 17:35 (I could do that.) 17:35 So was I not cyberized just because I showed up in the last 14 minutes? 17:35 Am I shrodinger's cyberwoman? 17:36 (No, you weren't cyberized because Zinnia aborted it by sonic-ing the Cybersupervisor.) 17:36 (Yay Zinnia!) 17:36 (Then I tried doing a cunning plan... that didn't work quite as intended.) 17:37 <@Wackd> (Well, kinda. You weren't Cyberized more because Brom picked you up and carried you.) 17:37 (It would have worked if we were on a tv budget) 17:37 <@Wackd> (The chair didn't have any actual restraints, it just rendered you unconcious.) 17:37 (Because then there would have only been seven cybermen or something) 17:37 (Not if it was DoctorWho's tv budget.) 17:38 (Wait, Bocaj, what did you mean by that?) 17:38 (Yay! Brom did a thing! Also I realize I probably messed up on pronouns a lot today! Fuck!) 17:38 (Oh, you missed it. When we opened the way to the redacted area, there were thousands of cybermen. Bricks were probably shat.) 17:38 <@Wackd> (Well, anyway. I gotta go. Send me what I miss. Bye!) 17:39 (Janeth took down 4 of them!) 17:39 Bye! Session Close (#tvtropesdoctorwho): Fri Mar 21 17:39:05 2014 -0400